massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.Q
Welcome to the F.A.Q(Frequently asked questions). Here we will answer the most asked questions in global chat. =Where is the church?= The church (in Silver Edge) is situated in The Farmlands District. You can see it on the overview map or follow the signs at spawn. =How can I private chat?= Just type: @username message Don't put a space between "@" and "username" and don't forget to put a space between your message and the username or it will not work. Or you can also type: /msg username message. Example; typing /msg notch hi will make you say "hi" to notch. =Where is the graveyard?= The graveyard is situated in The Outskirts. This is the outermost district. =chat-chanels= *w: = whisper = {5 blocks reach} *s: = speak = {20 blocks reach} *y: = yell = {200 blocks reach} *f: = Faction = {reaches all faction members} *a: = Allied = {reaches all allieds} *world: = World = {The world you are in} *g: = Global = {reaches all players: do NOT use this for private conversation! Use global as little as you can} =How can I reach Silver Wind and Daendroc?= Type''' /spawn''' and follow the glowstone line to the docks and board the ship with orange sails. (Go straight ahead out of the spawn building.) Enter the lower deck and you'll be teleported to Silver Wind. In Silver Wind you have to find a ship with green sails. This will teleport you to a travel ship on an ocean. Jump into the rowboat to be teleported to shore. =How can I reach Prospera?= Type''' /spawn''' and follow the glowstone line to the docks and board the ship with blue sails. (Go straight ahead out of the spawn building.) Enter the passenger deck and you'll be teleported to Prospera. =How do I become a Vampire?= Use the Evil-Altar at the graveyard or ask a vampire to bite you, you will then become a vampire after three minecraft-days. You must be online the duration of this time, If you log off it doesn't count. =How much is a faction worth and how to create one?= A faction costs 200 silver now. At the beginning you have 30 Silver, so you will need to make more. To create one type /f create name. =How can I hide myself on the dynmap?= This server has a dynamic-map. You can hide yourself with the command /dynmap hide. To be visible again use the command /dynmap show. =How do I go the Spawn (starting) area?= To return to the Spawn area just type /spawn and stay still (don't move) for 10 seconds. =How do I set my /home point?= Place a bed where you want your /home point to be and right click it. (To get out of bed, you may need to press the escape key.) After that, you can return to that bed with /home. Hint: Always try to place your bed in a room with a secured door or hidden location. If anyone other than you gets to your bed, they can sleep on it and respawn in your house when killed to kill you again. =How do I pay someone?= Important note: Careful ! The amount that you type is in SILVER. 1 silver is the same as 100 copper. You pay someone by typing /money pay username amount. Read and understand the following examples very well because once you pay someone... there's actually very little chance you will get your money back if you make a mistake or enter the wrong amount: To pay morobunce 45 copper you type:' /money pay morobunce 0.45 ' To pay morobunce 10 silver you type: '/money pay morobunce 10 ' Category:Guides